


Fuck Around and Find Out

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: Phinks forgets Valentine's Day. You're mad enough to leave him, but he's not having that.
Relationships: Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Fuck Around and Find Out

You hear the door slam downstairs, and wince inwardly at the toll your boyfriend is taking on the bones of your poor house. You click off the TV and draw your knees up to your chest. You want your full focus for this conversation. It’s Valentine’s Day, after all, and he’s just getting in at...1am. The two of you _did_ have plans. Granted, they were plans you had made, like most of your dates, but you had made sure to remind him before he went out on this job about a week ago. You’d had a reservation at a steakhouse he likes. You had bought a nice lingerie set you thought he would enjoy (until he ripped it off, at least; you never bought expensive lingerie), which you had worn under his favorite dress of yours (the one he always gropes your ass in, before you can even get someplace private). You did all of this for his enjoyment, and he couldn’t even be bothered to show up. An hour after your reservation, you had taken off your heels. Two hours, and the dress went, in favor of your comfy robe. At midnight, you’d taken off your makeup and the lingerie, changing into a sleep top and shorts, and turned on the TV. 

You’re torn between wanting to yell at him, and wanting to just ignore him and cry yourself to sleep. You realize you need to decide soon, as you hear Phinks running up the stairs. You fix the door with your most baleful stare from the comfort of your bed, blanket pulled up around your waist. Phinks bursts in through the slightly ajar door, grin on his face. As soon as he sees your face, the grin is replaced with a scowl. Phinks can go from a good mood to “why’d you have to ruin my good mood” faster than you could blink.

“What’s that bitchy face for?” So he didn’t remember. You chuck a pillow at him, which he easily catches, offhandedly tossing it back on the bed.

“I can’t fucking believe you just forgot our Valentine’s plans like that! I waited up for you all damn night. I haven’t even had dinner!” You’ve made your decision. You’re way more angry than sad now, and the frustration building in your chest over the last few hours has found its vent. Phinks looks affronted by your tone.

“Well it’s not my fault your dumb ass forgot to eat. I had a good dinner with Shalnark and Feitan. We went to this little twenty-four hour diner, and-” You’re standing now, walking around the foot of the bed to stand toe to toe with your boyfriend. 

“No, you know what? Fuck you. You always take me for granted. Leaving me here to fend for myself while you run off with your friends for whatever ‘work’ it is you have planned, and I never know when you’re coming back. And there’s no sense in me making plans for us, because even if I try to drill it into your thick skull that we have something coming up, you’ll just fuck off and leave me to cancel. I can’t do this anymore. Get your shit together, and stay someplace else tonight. Maybe more than just tonight. I don’t know.” Having gotten all of that out, you are still angry. You clench your fists at your sides, not really knowing what to do with your hands.

Phinks looks down at you, brow furrowed. 

“You always threatening to end this is starting to piss me off. That’s your go-to, every time you’re mad about some shit. Then you come crawling back, because nobody can make you feel like I can.” Phinks drags his eyes down your body, desire mixing with his own irritation in his gaze. In case you didn’t know what he was alluding to. 

“Whatever, Phinks. The dick’s not even that good,” you lied, “And no dick is worth how damn unreliable you are.”

He’s right, though. You’d never been with anyone who could fill you like Phinks. His dick is huge, and though he mostly uses it to pound you into whatever surface he’s got you on, it feels so damn good. But that’s not a good basis for a relationship. Regardless of how many times he can make you cum.

You put your hand on his chest, giving a little shove. He doesn’t budge. Instead, he looks down at your hand, and you can see his restraint wearing away. 

“Phinks. I don’t want this anymore. You’re not enough. This isn’t enough.”

“You know it is. What, am I gonna have to prove it?” Before you can respond, Phinks grabs you by the hips, tossing you onto the bed as easily as he threw the pillow earlier. You squeak as you hit the bed on hands and knees, and he’s on you in an instant. 

“Phinks, I’m serio~oh!” You’re cut off as he yanks your shorts down and smacks your ass, hard. Just once, but it stings. 

“You wanted a date for Valentine’s? Well I’m here now, so let’s have a date!” The irritation is evident in his voice. Phinks must have slid his track pants down, because you can feel him, hard and ready and pressing against your opening from behind. You’re tangled in your shorts, and can’t get your legs under you to get up or move, and if you’re being honest with yourself, you’re not sure you completely want to. 

Phinks slams into you, bottoming out in one thrust. You let out a groan. He’s so big, and with no preparation, that hurt. Without giving you any time to adjust, he’s withdrawn, snapping his hips against you again, setting a brutal pace. 

“Ah, fuck,” you groan, trying to scoot away from the onslaught of his cock. With every thrust, it gets a little less painful. You’re wetter, and it gets harder to pretend that this isn’t how you had initially wanted your evening to end, anyway. Not that you want to give him the satisfaction. 

Phinks leans forward, grabbing your hair and pulling you back as he hammers into you. 

“See? You like that. Who’s gonna fuck you like this if I’m not around?” He doesn’t really want a response. You know from past experience. His words make you clench around him involuntarily, and he lets out a groan as he starts thrusting even faster, reaching around to grip your breast through your shirt with the hand that’s not holding your hair. His hand slides down, reaching between your thighs to rub your clit. 

“Phinks, I’m gonna-” your orgasm hits you by surprise, and you buck back against him as he continues to fuck into you, hard. 

“Shit.” Your orgasm nearly takes him with it, but he pulls out, flipping you onto your back before reentering you with the same hard pace. Taking your shorts the rest of the way off, he throws one of your legs over his shoulder, and you can see his expression now. He’s focused, and he still looks a little pissed. His fingers dig into your hips, bruising as he drives into your dripping core.

“Try to tell me this isn’t enough. How much more dick do you need? How desperate for it are you?” His hand finds your clit again, rubbing circles in spite of how overstimulated you are. His cock slams against your cervix with every thrust, dragging against your most sensitive spots and combined with his continued pressure on your clit, he’s forcing you into another orgasm. 

You have no idea how he can keep up such a hard pace without cumming, but he keeps relentlessly pounding into your sensitive cunt, adjusting his grip from your hip to the meat of your ass, digging fingers into the muscle. You come for the second time, crying out his name like a plea. Phinks doesn’t slow down, fucking you through your orgasm as he finally begins to chase his own. 

Leaning down over you to press your leg back against your chest, Phinks drills into you from above, kissing you for the first time. It’s a possessive, rough kiss, all teeth and groans, and you kiss him back all the same. You dig your nails into his shoulders, and after a few more thrusts, he pushes deep into you, cumming with a grunt. 

Phinks rolls off of you to the side, catching his breath for a moment. He runs his hand through his hair, looking anywhere but directly at you.

“I’m gonna go shower. Come rinse off with me, and I’ll take you out for some pie or something. I know this twenty-four hour diner…”

You know that’s about as close to an apology you’re going to get.


End file.
